Doctor Klondike
by cartoon-bunni-stalker
Summary: What would happen if the almighty Doctor discovered Klondike Bars?


_Dedicate to my Captain. What would you doo--HOO--HOO-HOO for a Klondike Bar? _

_The {Name} just means that the italics you see in the body are the thoughts of the lucky contender in the {} ^_O_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor...if I did, the Doctor would have an encounter with BatMan._

* * *

{11th Doctor}

_She has been singing that bloody song around my ship all day. By God it's annoying me. Can you believe her? Annoying me on my ship..._  
_WAIT! The TARDIS IS **MY** SHIP! No one should be allowed to annoy me with a song- with anything- on **MY** ship! _

"Miss. Pond!" the Doctor yelled swinging around the control center of the TARDIS trying to find his firey haired companion.

"Yes?" Amy answered in her usual sing-song manner without turning from her puzzle book. "What, may I ask, is that blasted song you have been barbarically chanting ALL. DAY. LONG?"

"What song Doctor?" she said finally looking up from her book with a twinkle of mischievousness in her eyes.

"That- that- that song! The one you have been singing all day. In **MY** ship!" Amy stood up to smoothe down that little sprig of hair that always stood up when the Doctor got flustered.

"It's not a song Doctor."

"Of course its a song! It has a tune, and words, and song-y things that songs have to make them songs." The Doctor's hand motions were getting more violent as he tried to understand why Amy was torturing him with questions and songs...Whats next? Was she going to make him dance down the hull due to insanity! Oh dear, the thought of that made him shutter. _Me Dancing? Haha! No.---_

"Listen, it isn't a song." She repeated shaking her head.

"Fine Amy, Then what is it?" The poor Doctor whined with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Its a jingle, Doctor." A smile tried to keep itself hidden on Amy's face.

"You bounce." He said running his fingers through his thick, dark hair.

"I bounce?"

"Yes you bounce every time you are smart to me- AND if wasn't for that bounce, it wouldln't be cute. It'd be highly annoyed."

"Oh, so you think I'm cute. Huh?" The smile couldn't be a ninja anymore, it spread across her face before she could contract her muscles to make it stop.

"Amy! What is that song--jingle--annoying thing that escapes your lips with the tune and the words and blah diddy blah blah" He exclaimed, near his breaking point, his arms flailing madly.

"It's the Klondike Bar Song, Doctor."

* * *

{Amy}

He had the medical scanner in Amy's face quicker than she could explain. Yammering on about the Chlondykians and how they were a---_Oh--my. His eyes are so beautiful, I can just get lost in them. Doctor your lips they are so--NO! Bad Amy. Rory! Rory! _

Amy just snapped her head to the side and grabbed the Doctor's wrist. Taking a step back she inhaled a deep breath to keep the blood from rushing to her face. Exhaling she tried to explain. "Doctor. Klondike bars are an icecream treat from Earth." The confusion, if anything, contorted the Doctor's face even more. "It is vanilla ice cream covered in a thin layer of chocolate sauce. They are very addicting."

"Same for the song, I assume" the Doctor's eyebrow raised itself as he turned to finish off his scanning of the closest quadrant; hopefully, this odd conversation was over. Of course, it wasn't enough for Amy.

Several hours later she returned to the TARDIS, only to attempt to dodge a aluminum ball that was launched at her head. "DOCTOR! What is wrong with you! Throwing things at someone!"

Rising from his chair the Doctor walked towards Amy and took the bag she was holding from her hands. "Whats wrong with you leaving all alone on a stange uncharted planet without telling the only one that could, I don't know. Save your life. Maybe?"

"Please keep up. Look out the window, we are on Earth. We have been here for nearly 4 days now." Amy said taking her bag back from him. Walking towards the table they shared on the rare occasions they did eat, she was followed by an ever inquisitive Doctor [who was nearly stepping on her heels].

"Well. How do you know that the Earth isn't being invaded by evil, um--" With a snap of his fingers he thought of the rest of his excuse. "Quadricept Loa Loa Yaks?" he said confidently.

"Because those don't actually exist. You just made those up on the spot to prove a point. A point that you are loosing at may I add." She said pulling out a box from her grocery bag.

"No. No you may not." The Doctor said walking quickly to the other side of the table trying to see what Amy had. He couldn't take it any more. "W-what are those? That you have Amy."

"I bought some Klondike Bars for us." She proclaimed chiperly. "There was that bounce again" The Doctor said with his eyebrow getting higher and higher. He continued to glance quickly between Amy and the shiney silver rectangular prism she was handing him.

"Here try it" Amy prompted him. Cautiously, the Doctor peeled back the silver paper to unveil a milky brown delicacy. He took one bite. His eyes widened. And the brilliant, all knowing Doctor discovered the wonder of a Klondike Bar.

----To Be Continued.

* * *

_Yay! The end of chapter one, but the begining of something....well something....something in a story about Doctor Who and Klondike Bars._

_~Review? Please. _


End file.
